When it was me songfic
by SaraHeartsKataang
Summary: I wrote this story a couple months ao and had it on a defferent website. but i've decided to bring over to fanfiction. Its a songfic by Pula Deandrea When it was me. About Kataras felling towards aang. But she messed it up. can she get him back?


Although Katara told Aang that they should move on leave their feelings behind, after 2 years of being a couple! She never ment it but she felt like she wasnt good enough for Aang. It really hurt Aang more than Katara knew but his only wish was that she would be happy, So he moved on! Soon after Aang meet a girl named Sara and he once again fell in love!

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like

Aang and Katara sayed friends. She always saw them togather, loving each other, being happy! It hurt her more than you could ever imagine, but Sara made Aang happy and she was enough for him. So she pretended to be happy! But at night she would cry her self to sleep. She wished she never broke up with him. She missed all the kisses and huges and the late night wispers, but they were Sara's now, not hers

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

She rembered when aang used to be the one she as always with! Never living her side, Holding her when she had horrible dreams of losing her mother and losing Aang, an saying that he would never leave her that he'd always be hers! Katara eyes got watery as the couple walked in hand-in-hand! Katara was close with Sara and they told each other everything...Sara would tell her what her and Aang had done and hadnt done! The only thing Sara didnt know about Katara was that she was still truly madly deeply in love with her boyfriend!

And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die

Aang walked in to the kitchen to get the 3 somthing to drink and eat! "katara whats the matter?" Sara asked as she saw her best friend in tears! "Oh nothing, it i just got somthing stuck in my eyes!" katara told her trying to cover up the toad in her voice. "Katara whats the matter?" Sara asked with concern! "I TOLD YOU IT WAS NOTHING! My god do you need to know everything! You wanna know what it is! I"M STILL IN LOVE WITH AANG!!! OKAY!!! HAPPY!!! There in the door way stood Aang, hearing what Katar said he dropped eveything!The glasses and plates fell in slow motion! It seemed like forever befor it fianlly hitting the ground! Katara turned aroundlooked at aang and criend harder and ran out the door!

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

"Katara wait!" Aang screamed as he ran after Katara, but he was pulled back before he got out the door! "Aang dont leave me!" Sara begged, but Aang just pulled away and began to run after her! After searching for what seemed like ever, but was only 10 min. he found her siting by a lake cring! He slowly walked up to her and sat down next to her! "Please dont.." katara begged! "Dont what?" Aang asked softly "Dont tell me you dont love, dont tell me you love her...dont!" Katara wispered as a watefall of tears cascaded down her tan cheek. "Katara I do love you and I love Sara to! If you still loved me then why did you tell me we should see other people?" Aang awispered. "Because Aang it never seemed as if i was enough for you Aang for spirt sake your the most popular guy in school"

That made you smile (me)  
That made you laugh (me)  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering

"Katara I dont care if i was the president, Katara i love you an you shouldnt think of your self so lowly, i love you for you , the girl with tan skin chocolate brown wavy hair, shaphire blue eyes that twinkle in the light, you make me happy you make me want to be me!"

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

"But im sorry i just cant get up in leave Sara, I love her to! Katara were just not ment to be, tleast not right now! I'm sorry" Aang gave her a kiss on the cheek and ofered to hlp her up! "No thanks i'm gonna stay her awhile! See ya later!" katara wispered as more tears fell down her cheek "Okay!" aang wispered "I love you to and i want to be with you, but im not goo enough for you!" Aang wispered as his eyes got watery but he was to far for Katara to hear him! "I love you!" they both wispered at the same time, but neither of them heard each other!

When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me


End file.
